vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Serah Farron
|-|Final Fantasy XIII= |-|Final Fantasy XIII-2= Summary Serah Farron is Lightning's younger sister and the protagonist of Final Fantasy XII-2. She's the only one amongst her friends to believe that she is still alive after her disappearance, and thus heads out on an adventure to find her in the process. Along the way, she meets the amnesiac time traveler Noel Kreiss, who decides to help her find Lightning and save the future. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Serah Farron Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Female Age: 21 during XIII-2, 521 during the events of Lightning Returns Classification: Former Pulse l'Cie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1), Can time travel, Expert Swordswoman and Archer, Can amplify her stats with different weapons and magic, Can inflict several debuffs with her magic, Can heal herself with various spells or by inflict damage, Regeneration Negation with Wound, Healing, Resistance to status effects such as Mind Manipulation, Poisoning etc, Can negate the opponent's durability towards magic or lower it overall Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Gilgamesh and Omega in the Colosseum, fought equally with Lightning alongside Noel during the events of Lightning Returns) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought Gilgamesh and Omega) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic (Fought with Lightning in the arena and traded blows with Caius Ballad, her equal) Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Gilgamesh and Omega) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with swords, Several dozen meters with arrows, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Bowswords, a weapon capable of transforming into a sword for melee mode and into a bow for ranged mode. The damage the weapon inflicts is the same for both modes. Intelligence: Serah is known to be mature, wise, and thoughtful for her age, being a straight A student and is always looking out for the well-being of her sister Lightning. Despite not having much experience in combat, she quickly becomes an expert of the course of her adventures with Noel, being more than capable of keeping up with him and the likes of Caius Ballad, a warrior who has been fighting for over two thousand years. She is far more magically inclined than Noel, having a much high magic stat (reflecting her general intelligence) and learning a much greater variety of spells (i.e. Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga). She is also accomplished in both melee and ranged combat with her bowsword, taking apart her foe's defenses as a Saboteur before laying down the hurt as a Commando or Ravager. Weaknesses: Appears to be somewhat accident-prone, has a limited amount of MP to use spells, must switch between roles to use different sets of abilities (but this takes less than a second) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Commando *'Ultima Arrow:' Serah's signature attack, she charges a powerful arrow that flies into the sky before coming down as a veritable rain shower of projectiles, staggering the opponent and dealing heavy damage. *'Blindside:' If Serah strike the enemy with single target physical attacks on their sides or back, the damage they receive is doubled. *'Blitz:' A ranged physical attack Serah uses to attack multiple enemies. Can also be performed while in mid-air. *'Launch:' Serah tosses a staggered foe into the air with a powerful thrust, allowing her to continue the assault. While the opponent is in mid-air, he cannot use any skills. *'Ruin/Ruina/Ruinga:' Serah unleashes powerful bursts of null energy to deal damage to nearby enemies. *'Scourge/Smite:' Serah's damage is quintupled while attacking foes who are on the verge of recovering from her initial attacks. Ravager *'Aero:' Serah engulfs the target in wind to damage and stun them. *'Blizzaga:' Serah attacks her opponent with a huge chunk of ice, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Elemental Strikes:' Serah imbues her weapon with fire, ice, lightning, or wind, allowing him to exploit his foes' elemental weaknesses while remaining on the physical offensive. *'Fearsiphon:' Serah is able to regain her stamina by draining the enemy's mounting feelings of fear as she attacks them, allowing her to unleash even more attacks on her foes when she has the advantage. *'Firaga:' Serah attacks her opponent with a huge fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Thundaga:' Serah attacks her opponent with a barrage of thunderbolts, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Vigor:' Serah's blows stagger the target even more than usual for as long as she remains in peak form, but loses this vigor should she start taking significant injuries. Sentinel *'Deathward:' When critically injured, Serah's defense and attack power increase by 25%. *'Element Guard:' Reduces incoming damage by 20% and eliminates 33% of incoming elemental damage. *'Reprieve:' As long as she is not on her last legs, Serah can survive virtually any attack short of an instant-kill move with just enough energy left to fight. *'Steelguard:' Serah reduces the damage taken from enemy attacks and her guard becomes more effective with each bit of damage taken. *'Vendetta:' After taking damage from the enemy, Serah counterattacks, dealing damage proportional to the amount of damage she took while defending. Each received attack increases the final damage by 10% to a max bonus of 300%. Saboteur *'Deprotega:' Reduces the defense of all targets by 30% and deals magic damage. *'Deshellga:' Reduces the magical resistance of all targets by 30% and deals magic damage. *'Dispelga:' Nullifies the enchantments, buffs, and barriers of all targets and deals magic damage. *'Imperilga:' Reduces the elemental resistances of all targets and deals magic damage. *'Poisonga:' Poisons all of Serah's targets and deals damage. *'Wound:' Deals a vicious blow that prevents the target from regenerating. Synergist *'Protect:' Raises the target's physical resistance by 25%. *'Shell:' Raises the target's magical resistance by 25%. *'Veil:' Increases the target's resistance to status effects such as Mind Manipulation, Poison, being stunned by his foes' attacks etc. *'Vigilance:' Lowers the likelihood of being blindsided and interrupted by an enemy attack in addition to restoring his ability to regenerate and heal from her wounds. Medic *'Cure:' Restores the target's health based on Serah's own magical prowess. *'Curasa:' Restores health to the target based on how injured they are, with the amount of health restored increasing with the severity of their wounds. *'Raise:' Revives a comatose ally, but they are left with the wounds they received prior to being knocked out, requiring immediate medical attention soon afterward. Notable Bowswords *'Starseeker:' Serah's initial bowsword. It increases her physical and magical damage slightly and it's special ability, High HP: Power Surge, which allows Serah to increase her damage by up to 25% as long as her HP is above 70%. *'Nagaraja:' This bowsword imbues the wielder with the striking power of a dragon. Serah's physical strength is increased to match her Magical one. It's special ability, Low HP: Power Surge allows Serah to inflict up to 45% more damage when her remaining health is 30% or lower. *'Wild Chorus:' A nomad's weapon that sharpens the wielder's base survival instincts. Greatly increases Strength. This bowsword increases Serah's physical strength by 35% and it's special ability, High HP: Power Surge, which allows Serah to increase her damage by up to 25% as long as her HP is above 70%. *'Faerie's Bow:' This weapon allows Serah to chain her attacks and magic easily therefore ramping up a great amount of damage and staggering. It also increases the duration of buffs cast upon the user by up to 30%. *'Meteorblaze:' This bowsword increases the duration of buffs cast upon the user by up to 30%. *'Amazon Bow:' This weapon's blindingly fast rate of fire allows the wielder to quickly link together attacks. This weapon allows Serah to inflict incremental damage with each consecutive attack in a short timeframe. It also heals her by draining lifeforce from her opponent with each strike. *'Rune Feather:' The feathered design of this weapon enhances the wielder's concentration. This weapon greatly increases Serah's concentration allowing her to perform attacks and magic in much shorter cooldowns. It also increases slightly her physical and magical damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3